


A Study in Boyfights

by andithil



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: (well almost), Against a Wall, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Costumes, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Food Porn, Frottage, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Improvised Sex Toys, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Scars, Seduction, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Uniforms, Vampires, Vibrators, Vore, Wax Play, Xenophilia, ft. Venom loool, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andithil/pseuds/andithil
Summary: A collection of short ficlets that feature the two eldest Bluth boys enjoying various kinks for the Kinktober 2018 challenge.FIN





	1. Day 1: Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> While I wish I could write more for each prompt, I'm just not that fast a writer. Regardless of length, I hope y'all enjoy!

Michael stops writing mid-sentence to squeeze his eyes shut. “Fuck…” The pen falls from his hand, clattering against the wooden desk next to his notebook. Michael can feel the hum of Gob’s chuckle vibrate up his spine. “You’re really getting better at this,” he breathes.

Gob pulls back and suckles at the tip of his cock in response.

Michael opens his eyes, staring down between his legs with flushed cheeks. Gob’s been going to town for a while. His visits in general have become a regular occurrence, but every time Michael attempts to multi-task and every time there’s a point at which he fails. Today, this is that moment. He slides a hand above Gob’s ear, and then his brother is taking him down to the root again, his throat working in every sinful way Michael hates to love.

“Jesus, Gob.” he whimpers. Maybe he should have told Gob to wait. This essay is due tomorrow morning and Michael usually has to fight sleep post-orgasm.

Thankfully, Gob seems to be in a hurry. His tongue cradles Michael’s dick as he bobs once, twice more, and a deep moan suddenly sends Michael over the edge, spilling directly down his throat.

Michael watches in a daze as his brother gets to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Thanks for the practice, Mikey,” he says, and pushes his can of soda closer. “Don’t stress so much.”

“Right,” Michael says, slowly tucking himself away. Gob is almost out the door of his dorm before he thinks to call after, “Be safe!”

Gob doesn’t answer.


	2. Day 2: Begging

When Gob manages to find his words, they come out shaky and strained.

“Mike–Mikey, p-please…”

Michael doesn’t look up. Instead, he smirks to himself and presses another button.

Gob bucks against the couch and slams a pillow over his face, muffling a rich, desperate moan.

It’s good they only do this after hours.

Michael waits for the noise to dull to whimpers before glancing over. Legs sprawled, linen pants tented. A wet spot visible from across the room. With a silent chuckle, Michael switches off the vibrator.

Gob gasps, clutching the pillow to his chest. “C-christ,” he wheezes. “Mikey, Michael please, I can’t, I c-can’t–”

“Not until I’m done here.”

“Just, just lemme come, guy,” Gob all but sobs. “ _Please_ –”

Michael smirks again, switching on the second highest setting and shuffling around the papers of the proposal he finished ten minutes earlier.


	3. Day 3: Temperature Play/Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a stretch on these kinks, but I like it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Everything is hazy. Warm. Pleasant. Gob is steadily sinking into the plush cloud of couch cushions. Off to the side somewhere, he hears clinking and a shuffle.

“Gob.” Only then does Gob realize his brother is kneeling next to him. “Got you a refill. Got me one, too,” Michael slurs with a lopsided grin.

Gob’s gaze slides down the glass offered to him, identical to the one in Michael’s other hand. He takes his and sets it on his stomach like a table. _Shit_ that’s cold. Goosebumps clash with a hot flash behind his groin. “Thanks, Mike. Mmmike.” Gob chuckles. His head lolls gently.

Michael’s grin grows, big and drunk and dumb. “Bottom’s up.”

He watches Michael toast their drinks and take a pull of the amber liquid. Considers doing the same. Instead he asks, “You gonna share or–?”

“Seriously?”

Gob chuckles again, sighs deeply as his eyelids shut out the bright overhead lights. Another clink, a few beats, then cool lips brush against his own. It’s a good thing his breath catches, because the moment his lips part, a splash of whiskey burns its way from Michael’s mouth into his. The good stuff. A soft moan swallows it down.

Michael disappears for long, agonizing seconds. When Gob feels him return, it’s the smooth remnants of an ice cube that slip through. The sudden chill shivers down Gob’s body, and yeah, he’s definitely hard now. The ice quickly turns to water as he clutches the back of Michael’s head so he stays, tasting more of him through the bite of whiskey that remains.


	4. Day 4: Mirror Sex

Michael looks up into the mirror, and suddenly this feels uncomfortably intimate. He doesn’t let Gob fuck him for _intimacy_. He lets Gob fuck him because it feels good. Because it relieves the stresses of working for the Bluth company. Of dealing with the rest of his family’s bullshit. Which, yes, includes Gob’s. Gob, who’s watching him unabashedly, his pink face lined with rivulets of sweat as he pounds into Michael, grip tight on his hips. It’s so goddamn wrong, but Michael doesn’t look away. He can’t. Not when Gob hits the exact spot that makes his jaw slack and his vision blur. “Yeah,” the moan catches in his throat, forced out bit by bit with each thrust. “Nngh, yeah, fuck. Like that, just like that–”

Gob stares into the mirror, and it’s better than any freakin’ porno he’s ever seen. They could definitely make money selling this on the home video circuit. On an average day, he couldn’t care less about his conquests. What they look like, what they sound like. If they’re getting off, too. In fact, he usually prefers to watch himself. He’s a pretty handsome guy, y'know? And it makes it easier to pretend he’s with someone he’d rather to be fucking instead. But this time, he doesn’t have to pretend. Michael is staring right back, and Gob can tell he’s really doing it for him by the euphoric, blissed out expression on his face. And also by the load he suddenly shoots into the sheets. “Yeah,” he huffs in answer, grinding closer to finish himself off. “Just like that.”


	5. Day 5: Shotgunning/Sadism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very mild sadism just because Gob is a jerk lmao.

“Don’t think you hit it hard enough.”

Michael looks dubiously between his brother and the joint in hand. “You sure?”

“Yeah, you gotta see the smoke when you exhale. The thicker the better.” Gob reaches for the joint, twirling it between his long fingers with a grace Michael didn’t think he possessed. “Like this,” he says, and takes a long, relaxed drag, holding it before slowly releasing a small cloud into the air. “Now you try.”

Wetting his mouth, Michael steels himself. But the moment he tries inhaling the same way, his lungs are on fire. He coughs it all out, burying his mouth in the crook of his elbow while Gob laughs.

“You’ll get there,” his brother says, taking back the joint. “Here…”

Huh. Michael gives his head a shake. He’s already starting to feel kinda funny, so when Gob’s face is suddenly up close and personal, all he manages to do is blink in surprise. He opens his mouth to say something, and that’s when Gob lets out another puff of smoke straight from his own lungs. It’s smoother, somehow. Sweeter. Michael breathes it in on instinct when a head rush hits, has him swaying forward just enough for their mouths to brush. Tendrils of smoke escape toward the ceiling between them.

Michael tries not to think too hard about why his lips tingle.


	6. Day 6: Corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna guess where Gob's been?

“Gob?” Michael sits up and turns on his bedside lamp. 

His older brother, hand still on the door he tried to silently close, stands frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. Michael’s expression quickly matches.

After what feels like forever, Gob steps toward his vacant bed, avoiding Michael’s gaze. “Don’t you dare breathe a word of this to mom and dad,” he hisses, voice low.

Michael isn’t so lucky with his words. He stares instead as Gob sheds the long coat and starts to work the strings of the corset he’s wearing. The _corset_. Where did he even get one of those? Michael wants to ask, but he’s not sure he wants to know. Or why he’s wearing lady’s stockings. And what looks like leather panties. And a face full of weird, goth makeup with lips as red as Michael’s cheeks.

“Gob–” he tries again, but Gob stops him with a curt “Nope” before unclasping the corset. His lithe torso coming into full view as he slides it off and stuffs it under his bed.

Michael’s going to burst into flames. He lays back down, glancing over as the rest of Gob’s outfit follows suit, then looks to the ceiling when Gob turns around to yank on his pajamas.

“Not a _word_ , Mikey,” he hears Gob stage whisper. The door opens and closes again.

Michael bites his lip and silently agrees.


	7. Day 7: Praise-kink/Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, all of these are incest, but it was one of the four prompts for the day so lmao.

It’s easier to get what he wants from Michael this way.

Work? That never really did much. Michael doesn’t respect his craft as a magician, and Gob couldn’t care less about doing the ‘work’ part of running the family business.

But here, stashed away on his yacht, underneath Michael… that’s the sweet spot.

“God, Gob, that’s it… Christ, you feel incredible…”

He hardly has to do anything. Which makes it extra weird when he wants to do more, like reach down to knead his brother’s ass as it flexes with each thrust. To mouth at Michael’s throat, scraping his teeth and suckling over the salty skin just short of leaving a mark.

Gob left a hickey, once. He was proud of it. Michael, not so much.

He’s proud of him now, though. Says as much when Gob lightly scratches a path up his chest and thumbs over a nipple. “So good,” Michael breathes, “you’re so good.”

Gob hums happily against Michael’s cheek and spreads his legs wider.


	8. Day 8: Prostitution/Sex Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, inouken!

“You must be Jody,” Michael starts to say as he opens the door to his motel room.

The last person he expects to see is his brother.

“Michael? Son of a bitch,” Gob mutters under his breath. “Is that what the ad said? I told the guy ‘Gobie’, goddammit.”

“ _You’re_ my call girl?!” Michael wonders if he looks as mortified as he feels.

“I’m not a girl, dummy. Obviously.” He holds out his arms to show off a sleek, casual suit that actually fits him better than his usual ensembles.

Michael clears his throat and tries again. “Yeah, okay. But you’re– I mean, this is where… _you’re_ supposed to be? Right now? You’re here to–”

“Yep. It’s sorta my side gig. You gonna let me in or what?” Before Michael can answer, Gob pushes past, shutting the door behind him.

“Right,” Michael says vacantly. “Okay, well, can’t say I’m surprised, but clearly there’s been some kinda mistake. I’m just gonna go ahead and call–”

Gob stops Michael short of the room’s phone with his hands up between them. “I wouldn’t do that. If you cancel now, you’re gonna lose the upfront money and I won’t see a dime. Plus it’ll put me on the short list,” Gob adds with a touch of desperation.

“I don’t know…” Michael glances around as if someone could overhear, but Gob cuts him off again.

“Let’s just have a good time, okay?” Gob squeezes Michael’s shoulders and whips out the sexy voice. “I promise I’ll make you feel better than the best whore in town. She’s a bitch, anyway.”

Michael feels betrayed on a universal scale when his cock twitches to life. “Gob, you’re my–my brother, we can’t–”

Gob smirks. “And I promise whatever happens in here, stays in here.” He sinks his voice down to its lowest pitch, inching closer. “It’ll be our dirty little secret.”

“…….alright.” Michael swallows. “Lock the door.”


	9. Day 9: Bondage/Lingerie

Gob feels drunk, but all he's had to drink that day is water.

Inside and out. That's step one of getting in the zone. The soft waves of the ocean lap against the yacht, and Gob's skin is supple for the rope that Michael methodically wraps around his legs.

The rest of him is already bound in perfect symmetry, a real fancy pattern. Gob chose it himself. It looks and feels exactly like one of his grand illusions. He wonders if he could escape the bindings if he really tried.

But he doesn't really want to. Not with his audience of one.

Securing a knot, Michael glances over to make sure Gob is still with him before starting the next wrap-around. In the process, his knuckles brush over a patch of ruddy skin at Gob's hip. The sensation is explosive. Gob gasps under a quiet moan, shuddering as his cock jumps where it's barely held at bay by a lacy black thong. The purple head peeking over the band glistens with moisture.

Michael pauses to watch the display and smirks. "Almost done," he reassures, not unkindly.

Gob almost wishes he weren't. He could stay here forever.


	10. Day 10: Hair-Pulling/Waxplay

"Do it."

Michael, perched on Gob's lap, smirks down at the challenge. His grip on a fistful of his brother's hair tightens, tugging, forcing Gob's chin higher.

Gob whines before the defiant look in his eyes returns. "Come on, chickenshit. Do it already."

The dim flame of the candle in Michael's other hand flickers, shadows dancing over the planes of Gob's face. He raises a brow. "You think I don't know all your little tricks by now?"

"Tsch," Gob replies. "I dunno what y--"

His lie cuts off with a hiss as Michael casually tips the candle to splash the first line of hot wax over the top of his bare chest.

"Fuck," Gob gasps. "Finally, thank you. Christ." His eyelids flutter, but he manages to keep them open, locked with Michael's.

"You want more?"

Gob nods to the best of his ability.

"A please would be nice," Michael doesn't both hinting. An exasperated eyeroll from Gob makes him chuckle. "You're loss, not mine." The penchant for lying goes both ways.

Gob huffs, keeping quiet until he can't feel anything on his chest anymore. It's maddening. "Fine," he mutters, "please." When Michael smirks wider than before, he adds, "You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love it," Michael murmurs as the next drops fall.


	11. Day 11: Object Insertion

Michael is 100% done with the day by the time lunch rolls around.

Meeting after meeting, kissing ass and defending his company to weaselly investors and the damn insurance guy. The whole week thus far had been full of the same. He shoots off a text before heading down to the docks in the half hour he allots himself thinking maybe he'll have time to grab a burger on the way back.

It's fine if he doesn't. A burger won't relieve the pressure he's under like this will.

Gob opens the cabin door before Michael even sets foot on the yacht, all wicked smiles and well, well, wells. Michael tells him to shut up and keep it down before following him in.

"Got a new one since last time we did this, Mikey," Gob says. He holds up the familiar black plug, and another with a rich purple hue and slightly bigger bulb.

There's already a bottle of lube set out for him. Michael, with hardly a second thought, plucks the latter from Gob's hand. He coats the new toy generously, careful not to get any on his suit while Gob slips out of his robe and bends over the counter. Whether it's helpfulness or simply eagerness that has Gob grabbing one cheek doesn't matter when Michael appreciates the assistance, his free hand gripping and spreading aside the other cheek. He works the shiny tip over Gob's hole, massaging carefully before pushing, pushing, wiggling. Pop. Gob gasps out the last breath of his exhale, and Michael feels his shoulders drop.

He already feels better.

And he'll feel even better after work.


	12. Day 12: Costume/Licking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light on the kinks with this one, but the idea was too cute not to write lmao.

"Miiichael. Miii-chael!" Gob wobbles his pitch and his fingers over the kitchen island at his brother.

Michael, sandwich freshly assembled, picks up his plate and looks up to find Gob in full Dracula garb, hair slicked back and lipstick trailing down his chin. "Cute costume," he says, making his way around to the breakfast bar. "But you know we don't get any trick-or-treaters all the way out here, right?"

"I'm not supposed to be cute, guy. I'm the ultimate creature of the night. I'm scary! And hungry," Gob adds wickedly, swooping in behind him and billowing his cape for dramatic flair.

"You're not getting my sandwich this time."

"No," Gob says, exasperated, "I don't want your damn sandwich." He wets his mouth and works his face into a devious grin again. "I vant your blood! Mwa ha ha!"

Michael takes a bite. "Uh huh."

Gob sniffs around Michael's neck, searching for the best spot. There. Behind Michael's left ear, a couple of inches below his hairline. He stuffs the fake pair of fangs into his mouth and makes his move, lapping a wet line over the spot with his tongue.

Michael swallows, cringing automatically, but there's a shiver, too. "Gob, no, the kids could be home any minute--"

"We'll just have to pretend I killed you, then." Gob smirks, voice low in Michael's ear.

Another shiver. Michael tilts his head by degrees and clears his throat. "What am I, one of your concubines?"

"One of my what?"

Michael shakes his head with a smile, setting down his food. "You've got three minutes," he warns. "Better get your fill."

Gob's heart skips a beat. "Michael," he says emphatically, then licks the spot one more time before wrapping his arms around his brother's waist and chomping down.


	13. Day 13: Gags/Distracted Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some days are harder to write for than others. This was one of those days. What can you do?

Michael allowed Gob into his room on one condition. Just the one. He should have known that would have been asking too much.

Gob's moans are, as always, gratuitous and deep. Easy enough to fill a space and carry through walls. Any other night, Michael would love to indulge in Gob's vocal appreciation. But with half of their family asleep nearby, it's more worrisome than anything else, detracting from Michael's own pleasure.

He tries first to clap a hand over Gob's mouth. It works long enough for Michael to realize he can't last longer on one arm alone. "Shhh," he warns against Gob's ear, pausing his rhythmic thrusting and slipping his hand off.

"Fffuh-come on, Mikey," Gob whines, but Michael ignores him, reaching for the tie he left hanging on his bedpost for work the next day.

It does a much better job than his hand. He stuffs as much of the tie into Gob's mouth as will fit, the rest hanging loose and shifting as Michael starts fucking into him again. It would be comical if the muffled cries weren't such a sweet relief. Sweet enough that Michael doesn't last much longer anyway.


	14. Day 14: Tentacles/Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter toes the line between dub-con and non-con. Clarification in the end notes. If that's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip!

He’s dreaming. Or maybe he took bad drugs. Yeah, that’s gotta be it. Right? 

Gob watches, mind and body frozen, as something out of a horror movie slowly sprouts from where Michael's dick is supposed to be. Like he's a goddamn octopus or something. A squid? Whichever one has those little thin guys too. But the rest of him is still the same, two legs and arms and a head... maybe a little sweaty, but Gob can't blame the guy. He looks like he's having about the same reaction, his jaw dropped in strained horror as the appendages lengthen and curl.

Did he slip Michael something too?

He can't tell. Can't remember, can barely even _think_ anymore, what the _fuck_...

Wait.

Before Gob even registers that they're going for him, his own arms and legs are getting wrapped up, spread out, locked in place against the wall that's suddenly behind him.

"Woah, woah! Hey!" Gob's panic escalates. He tries to tug his arms free "M-Michael? Hey, what do you think you're--"

A ripping sound fills the room. Gob looks down to see one of the tentacles sporting hooks that are _way_ too close to his junk for comfort, especially now that the front of his pants have been shred to ribbons.

"Those were stripper pants, guy!" Gob deliriously tries to point out, but it's too little too late. Michael watches him with wide eyes and knit brows, and only then does Gob realize that Michael hasn't said anything because he _can't_ \--his tongue flops out of his mouth, weirdly rounded and blue and long. Growing longer. Aiming right for Gob's crotch.

The tentacle slithers past the band of Gob's boxer briefs and slides them down his thin hips. Always an easy riser, his cock stirs with interest at the commotion. "That's--that's so fucked up," Gob stares down weakly. "Mike--"

Gob's breath catches when it starts to curl around his growing erection. It's not long before he's fully hard. There's some kind of slimy fluid that seems to coat the tentacle, making him shudder out small moans with each minuscule movement. When it firms its grip over his entire length, his hips buck involuntarily, a stronger shudder wracking his frame.

"Christ, Michael," Gob breathes shakily. Funny, since there's nothing holy about this. He's almost grateful he's being held upright with his legs feeling as weak as they do.

Michael, on the other hand, sinks to his knees where he remains a few feet away. One of his hands clutches the inside of his thigh, the other wrapping around his throat as it emits a short, strangled whine.

Gob wonders briefly if his brother can breath, but before he asks, the true meaning becomes apparent. A tentacle almost identical to the one servicing his cock is creeping over his shoulder. It snakes through his hairline at the base of his neck, coming around to brush against his cheek, then dips down to nestle under his chin, continuing with another half loop before the tip slips itself past his parted lips. "Hey, rude," Gob tries to say, though he's cut off as the thing bulges over his tongue, just enough to prevent further speech or biting.

That doesn't stop him from trying, though. He voice comes out muffled, managing to sound another panicked question that Michael only responds to with a moan, his eyes rolling up and hand caressing down his chest. The tentacle grasping Gob's throat firms up to match the first. 

Before Gob can even consider the dangers of his position, the tongue-tentacle kicks into full gear. It strokes quickly and precisely over his dick, the warmed slime providing the perfect lubricant to make Gob groan with indulgent abandon around the surprisingly sweet appendage stuffed in his mouth. He gets the sense the tentacles like that. The thicker ones holding him up shift gently while the one getting him off repeats the grips and strokes that have him making the most noise.

He almost forgets about the last one until it tightens by another degree. But instead of panic spiking again, Gob is overloaded with pure pleasure. He starts to grow light-headed, an incredible warmth spreading from his crotch, a drawn out moan leaking out of his throat as his cockhead is suddenly enveloped. Whatever it is, it suckles wetly with the same micro-undulations as the tentacle that continues to jack him off at a rapid pace.

The only thought Gob can parse out as he spirals toward his peak is that he wishes he could see Michael. His vision is spotty, forced to look above where he last caught a glimpse. But then the tongue-tentacle hits the perfect spot to make his body jerk and he's coming hard, his orgasm tearing out of him, the twin tentacle around his throat falling away and slipping out of his mouth along with a gasping cry.

Gob wakes up with a start. Soaked in sweat and sticky with semen, he glances through the dark to his brother's empty bed. He sighs.

Why couldn't it have been drugs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that authorial intent matters a whole lot, but for me, the tentacles are Michael's repressed feelings for Gob and Gob super wants Michael but seriously wtf are those?? So it's a whole unhealthy situation spurred on by the supernatural and mitigated by dream status.
> 
> also wow this one got long lmao rip


	15. Day 15: Intercrural Sex/Uniforms

Michael didn't expect Gob to be quite so good at this.

Sure, he clearly makes enough money to blow on liquor and, well, blow, probably. But Michael sorta figured a job like this pays decently no matter what the skill level. Strippers are always in demand wherever there's a surplus of the old and rich.

He watches his brother gyrate in front of him to the club music pouring from the speakers of his boombox. Gob doesn't even need to go to the gym if he does this every day. His bare chest is a little thin, but the dark fabric of his cop uniform hugs the subtle swell of thigh muscle, grows taut over the curve of his ass as he swings it around to sway over Michael's lap.

Michael swallows. He's sure Gob is about to grind down and discover his erection. Instead, the pants join the top with a series of loud pops, and Michael finds himself facing a tanned ass perfectly framed by a black thong.

"Like that, Mikey?" Gob smirks over his shoulder, not once losing rhythm.

"Yeah," Michael clears his throat. "Yeah, you're doing great."

Gob chuckles and spins around to straddle him, grasping the back of Michael's chair. "You want the secret special? Family discount."

Michael feels almost dizzy, but he must have nodded because suddenly Gob is working open his fly and fishing out Michael's heated cock. He slips off his hat, producing a miniature bottle from a hidden pocket along the brim. Some kind of oil. A few drops on Michael, a few more in Gob's palm. The latter Gob rubs into the skin of his inner thighs with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. He turns back around and carefully sits while Michael slouches in his seat to accommodate his bulk.

Gob shifts, and Michael gasps as his dick slips easily between his thighs. His hands fly to his brother's hips. It seems like the most natural thing in the world for him to squeeze, to tug and buck, Gob grasping Michael's knees for balance as he moans softly into the room.

Michael wonders how many others have gotten the secret special. How many gross and ungrateful men have used his brother like this. He hates thinking about it, trying not to even as he bucks harder, circling an arm around Gob's waist for security. He'll have to talk to him about it. Maybe suggest he stick to stripping alone.

As soon as they're done.


	16. Day 16: Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

They've used this system for almost a year now. After everyone has gone to bed and all the lights are out, if Michael is still awake, he'll bump his fist against his headboard, then once more a few beats later. Every time, Gob holds his breath waiting for the second knock. And every time it comes, he sighs his relief as he slides out of bed and into Michael's.

They never undress. Not that it matters much for Gob since he only sleeps in his underwear, but Michael never strips out of his t-shirt or pajama pants. It's no different this time. Gob blankets Michael's body under the covers, shivering to feel his erection already through their layers.

They never really talk, either. Gob drops his forehead to Michael's pillow, listening for his quiet panting and sighed moans as Gob grinds down. It makes it easier to muffle his own groan when he comes a few minutes later. Before he can even think about slipping away, Michael grabs handfuls of his ass and jerks up, quickly finishing himself off against Gob's body and burying his own cry against Gob's shoulder.

They wait a minute or two, listening in silence as their heart rates return to normal. Finally, Gob sighs and slides off. "Sweet dreams, Mikey," he murmurs. "Thanks," comes Michael's quiet reply.


	17. Day 17: Seduction

"Hello, Michael."

"Gob." Michael tucks the phone receiver against his shoulder. "You didn't blow that entire check already, did you? I can't just write you another one, you know."

"Didn't blow the check. Don't wanna blow the check."

Michael blinks, pausing the shuffle of papers in front of him.

"I'd rather blow you."

Michael's cock twitches. "Uh," he says, looking toward the closed door to his office as if someone might hear. Gob continues with that voice like warm, rich whiskey.

"Would you like that, Mikey? A little help relaxing? Been a hard day, hasn't it? I can help with that."

Shifting in his seat, Michael clears his throat and lowers his voice. "Listen, as much as I appreciate what I'm sure is an entirely selfless proposal, I--"

"Just imagine all the things my hot little mouth can do for you. To that dick of yours. You already know, don't you, Mike? You know how good I can make you--"

Gob cuts off, and Michael hears a distant commotion on the end of the line. It's nothing short of a blessing. He uses the opportunity to regroup, willing his cock to stand down after remembering exactly what it is Gob is capable of. Five, four, three, two... "Gob, you still there? Listen, pal," he tries again, but a sudden knock startles him quiet.

"Open the door, Michael."

Michael stares, then stands. He finally drops the phone into its cradle. In the four long strides it takes for him to get his hand on the door handle, the grin that had started to form twists into a smirk. He opens the door. "Gob."

Gob ends the call on his cell and smirks back.


	18. Day 18: Xenophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Venom today. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Christ, Michael! What is that?!” Gob gets closer, inspecting the glossy black stuff that covers his brother’s arms.

Michael takes a deep breath. “It’s… it’s a friend.”

_How sweet._

Michael rolls his eyes while Gob looks on, confused. “Sorry,” he explains, “not you. Him.”

Gob blinks. “Him?”

“Venom. That’s his name.”

“…you lost me.”

With a sigh, Michael scratches his head and steps back. “Look, you gotta trust me, okay? We’ll show you, but you can’t freak out.”

“Whadda ya mean _we_? There’s more? You on drugs or something, Mikey?” Gob lets out a nervous chuckle. “Got any more?”

_He seems fun._

Michael swallows and says, “We won’t hurt you, I promise. Just don’t freak out.”

Gob, to his credit, manages to last a good five seconds before opening his mouth to scream. A fluid branch of whatever the hell that thing is made out of flies out to stop him, splaying over his mouth, his eyes wide when it starts to speak.

“Hello, Gob. Michael tells me that he was yours before he became mine.”

Gob knits his brow. “Mmmphnhm?”

_Let him talk._

Venom reabsorbs the makeshift arm, and Gob bursts out, “I’m sorry, yours?! Listen, guy, I don’t know who or, or _what_ you think you are, but that’s _my_ brother you’ve got in there!”

“I don’t see your name on him.”

“That’s just because he hasn’t agreed to my matching tattoo idea yet!”

_That’s never gonna happen._

Venom chuckles, his tongue lazily flickering out as he cocks his head. “Guess you’ll have to settle on our two-for-one special.”

“Two-for-one…?” Gob’s lips form a revelatory ‘o’ before they slide into a smirk. “Is that how we’re gonna play this?”

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me…_

“How good are you with that tongue?” Gob continues.

_Are you seriously that easy?! Christ, I can’t believe– no. No, I can._

Venom steps in to tower over Gob, caressing his cheek with it to demonstrate a fraction of what he’s capable of. “This is gonna be fun.”


	19. Day 19: Cock-Warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this one was like pulling teeth, but I wanted some soft boys so dammit, I forced it out.

Michael curls over his brother, stifling a moan against Gob's spine as he grinds out his orgasm. It feels as though each pulse saps the last of his energy. Underneath him, Gob stretches like a cat, whimpering in a way Michael recognizes as begging, but it's all he can do not to collapse on top of him.

"Sorry, pal," he slurs as he slips onto his side, taking Gob with him. "S'been a long day." He squeezes his arm around Gob's waist. Gob, in turn, squeezes around Michael's dick, drawing out another tired moan.

"S'okay, Mikey," Gob says, though his voice is tight with restraint. "Is it... is it okay if I...?"

"Yeah. Yeah, go ahead," Michael breathes into the crook of his neck. He shifts to extract himself, but Gob stops him by reaching back to clutch his hip.

"Stay."

Michael tries to consider the pros and cons of leaving his half-hard cock inside his brother. In the end, his exhaustion decides for him. He nods and nuzzles closer, planting a lazy kiss at the juncture between Gob's neck and shoulder.

Gob shivers, hasty to reclaim his hand and waste no time stroking himself, brisk and deliberate. The periodic clenching keeps Michael from slipping out. He finds himself lost to the comfort of such an intimate embrace, yawning as he presses closer and hums encouragement. His lips curl against Gob's skin when he hears his breath start to come in short puffs.

"I'm here," Michael mutters, and feels every which way that Gob falls apart against him.


	20. Day 20: Dirty Talk

"Think I'm gonna suck your dick tonight," Gob rumbles against the shell of his brother's ear. He swings around to Michael's other side and continues, "Gonna make you come so hard you won't even remember your name," before nonchalantly continuing his trek to the fridge.

Michael almost chokes on his toast. But with Tobias just over in the next room, there's not much he can do but shift and glare.

He does manage to catch Gob alone before heading out. "What the hell was that?" he stage whispers. "Are you trying to get us caught?!"

Gob chuckles, easy as he pleases. "Course not, Mikey. Just trying to give you something to look forward to." He waggles his brow and rakes his gaze over Michael's body.

Michael isn't sure if he believes that's his only motive, but there's no time to play Gob's game without being late to his first meeting of the day. "We'll discuss this tonight," he says, grabbing his briefcase.

"Not sure I'll be able to talk much," Gob calls after him. The grin is evident in his voice.

Despite his better judgement, Michael finds himself fighting a little smirk. Riding his bike half hard isn't gonna be pleasant.

But Gob will get more than an earful about it later.


	21. Day 21: Food Play

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

" _That_."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gob lies. He laps at more stray chocolate before it drips onto his hand, his tongue laving over the frozen banana beneath.

Michael gulps and watches on, sweating in the summer heat. That's the only reason he'd be sweating so much, right? It's hot as hell, and Michael is stuck in this damn booth all afternoon while his brother gets to screw around torturing him.

"You should have one, too," Gob continues, scrutinizing the amount of crushed peanuts decorating his namesake. He peers past it to smirk at Michael. "Lookin' kinda red there, Mike."

"It's--it's just the reflection. In here. The paint," he tries to explain, but Gob pushes a third of the banana easily past his lips. Suddenly, Michael couldn't be more grateful to be wearing his thick apron. "Would you get out of here?" His voice is unusually high. "You're blocking the other customers."

Gob looks around at the nobody within thirty feet of the stand before blinking back at Michael. He slides the banana out, leaving streaks of chocolate over the now glistening fruit. A slow but wicked grin stretches across his face. "If you say so, Mike," he says, lapping once more over the tip. "I'll just practice at home then."

Michael waits until Gob is out of sight to grind his bulge against the edge of the counter, swallowing a whine. He has _got_ to convince their dad to invest in an air conditioner.


	22. Day 22: Hand-jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did something a little different to mix it up.

Home for Thanksgiving  
Greeted by a secret dove  
"I missed you, Mikey."

Stolen side glances  
Oblivious family  
Michael missed him, too.

His hidden fingers  
Under the dining table  
Both cheeks flushing hot

Slow, methodical,  
Eat like everything's normal.  
"How are your classes?"

Turkey and stuffing  
Dessert won't end fast enough  
May they be excused?

The others get drinks  
(Buster nursing a juice box)  
No one misses them

Back in their old room  
Gob enjoys a proper grip  
And Michael lets loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I actually love writing haikus.)


	23. Day 23: Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: excessive fluff ahead

The pads of Michael's fingers trace over the white line decorating Gob's thigh. "What's this one?" he asks, glancing up, though part of him is scared to know the answer.

"Remember that sword I got for my act?"

Michael does, and he chuckles quietly. Relief spurs him to follow up with a kiss to the scar. A few inches away is another one, slightly raised and a pale pink. "How about this?"

"Dove," Gob says darkly.

Michael watches as the memory replays over Gob's face before drawing him back with another brush of his lips.

Gob lets out a sigh. Soft, contented.

Each mark Michael finds on Gob's body gets the same treatment. A question, a kiss. Months, years, decades late, but Michael is determined to treat each scar with the tenderness his brother has been unfairly deprived of his whole life. And by the time he's finished, a kiss to his forehead. A silent promise to be there for anything the future holds in store.


	24. Day 24: Pegging/Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring trans!Michael!

"Are you sure about this, Gob?"

"You wanted to know what it's like, right? This is the closest you can get without that surgery. Doubt mom'll fork over the money for it anytime soon."

Michael holds up the leather harness and dildo Gob had just presented to him. The latter is a fleshy tone surprisingly close to his own. He opens his mouth, struggling to express his next hesitation. "This is... I mean, I don't really know... how--"

"Oh! Right." Gob takes back the items and joins them together, holding the combo out for Michael to step into. "Here, just like underwear."

By the time Michael gets it all comfortably fitted, he's grinning ear to ear. "And it's really for me to keep?" He swings his hips back and forth, relishing the firm weight.

"Hell yeah, guy!" Gob strips off his shirt to reveal a similar leather harness strapped to his chest. "And if you wanna test it out, I got myself nice and ready for you." He twists to show Michael what he means, the simple plug barely peaking out from between his cheeks as he glances back.

The pair exchange mischievous grins. Not a moment later, Michael yanks Gob's body flush with his, grinding the dildo against Gob's thigh as their lips crash together. "I'm gonna fuck you so good," he murmurs into the kiss.

Gob moans and starts tugging at the hem of Michael's shirt, but Michael quickly stops him with a gasp.

"Leave it on."


	25. Day 25: Olfactophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vamp!Michael AU has a very special place in my heart.

If Michael could nest for eternity in the crook of his brother's neck, he would.

It's where the scent of him is strongest. Thin skin, main artery. Michael inhales deeply, and a shudder rocks to the core of his body as the promise of fresh blood looms so close within reach.

Human hunger _never_ compared to this.

Michael feels the slice of fangs emerging, his gums aching for him to sink them in deep. Gob seems to sense their arrival, too. His breath catches as if to steel himself for the bite, but Michael isn't ready just yet. He wants to savor this.

With all the tenderness his restraint allows, Michael traces his nose up the column of Gob's throat. His parted lips catch on the skin, and Gob lets out a low whine that makes Michael chuckle before dropping back down and licking broadly up the same path.

"Fuck!" Gob's voice cracks. "Just do it already!"

Michael sways, suddenly light-headed from the scent of arousal rolling off of his favorite meal in waves. His own moan is soft, almost a whisper. He arches closer, kissing patches of wet skin in search of the perfect spot from which to feast. Finding it is like arriving home. Michael's mouth latches and, without a second thought, he buries his fangs into the vulnerable flesh, the initial gush of blood filling his senses with an unparalleled euphoria.

Gob tenses, then blooms in Michael's arms.


	26. Day 26: Toys/Lactation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really only a nod to the latter lmao these fuckin' Bluths.

It's not a huge surprise to find his brother crashing the model home so late on a Tuesday morning. What Michael does find surprising is his brazen appropriation of Michael's bed for an activity that's decidedly not sleep.

Gob doesn't even notice when Michael opens the door. He keeps moaning around a mouthful of the sheet draped over him, his eyes rolled back as he pleasures himself with something electric.

Michael leans against the wall just inside the door and folds his arms with a smirk. "Missing me?"

Startled, Gob drops the buzzing toy and scrambles up against the headboard. "Geez, guy! You can't knock or something?"

"It's my room," Michael reminds him as he moves toward the bed. "What've you got going on under there, huh?"

"Uh," Gob shifts. "Nothing."

Michael blinks at him over the muffled buzzing.

"...don't be mad."

But anger only flashes briefly in Michael as he tosses the sheet aside to reveal the depths of Gob's depravity. It bleeds back to back with every other stage of grief that plays out inside of him, until finally he's left with a helpless, resigned acceptance that his brother had been using his dead wife's breast pump as a masturbation tool.

Gob opens his mouth to say something, but Michael stops him. "I don't need to hear it, Gob." He picks up the pump with a sigh and looks over his brother, still hard and purple-tipped. "Don't ever go through her things again, okay?"

When Gob nods, Michael turns to close and lock the door, then curls up a knee to sit on the bed next to him.

He'll sanitize the pump and hide it in the attic once they're finished.


	27. Day 27: Exhibitionism/Against a Wall

Gob can't believe this is actually happening. It must be, considering the cool window pane feels real enough against his chest. So does the trim he desperately tries to grasp for leverage. And Michael's fingers clutching his hips tightly as he fucks into him from behind.

His brother never allows anything remotely like this.

Really, it's only because the proverbial stars aligned. They're home alone, no one lives within sight. Even if they did have neighbors, it's daytime and all the lights are off. Michael had started getting frisky on the stairs, but got too paranoid about someone coming home early, so they had fumbled their connected bodies to the nearest window to keep a lookout just in case.

Not that Gob is focused on the distant road. He's having a hard time focusing on anything. He's sure Michael cares enough for the both of them, peeking over his shoulder the way he does, his teeth catching Gob's earlobe. "That's it, Mike," he moans, his breath fogging up the glass. "C-come on, fuck me. Harder."

Michael grunts and lets go of Gob's ear to plant sloppy kisses along his neck, pounding away like a champ. Gob almost wishes someone would come by. A stranger, maybe, someone to see how fucking hot Gob is for this. He's already dirtied up the window with how wet he is, his dick bouncing against the surface with each fevered thrust. Michael shifts his weight to a higher step and Gob suddenly groans, long and loud, his nails scraping the paint when Michael drives relentlessly against his sweet spot.

"You gonna come for me?" Michael murmurs, nearly out of breath. "You wanna come, Gob?" 

"Ye-yeahh, fuck," Gob's voice breaks. He starts to spiral, panicked for a moment that he might slip down the stairwell, but Michael presses closer and hugs him around the waist, keeping Gob safe as he fucks him over the edge. He cries out, jets of come streaking over and down the window, his face pressed against the pane. More fog spreads over the surface. Michael bucks and stills, moaning as he finishes inside him.

The last thing Gob wants to do is spend time cleaning up.

It's a good thing Michael cares enough for the both of them.


	28. Day 28: Vore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body horror/gore warning. All I can say is 'tis the season, folks.

"They're so ugly."

Gob holds up his hand, examining his incorrectly reattached fingers. The stitches are gone, but the scars are still bright. There's no hiding the obvious difference in lengths.

"They're not ugly," Michael insists beside him. He reaches over to take Gob's hand and draw it closer. "They're just... different."

"Same difference," Gob says.

Michael raises a single brow. "Maybe I can make you feel a little better about them?"

"Yeah?" Gob's interest is piqued. "How?"

With a light curl of his lips, Michael slowly flicks his tongue over the longest one. He smirks wider when Gob shudders, then laps over the next one, swirling around the tip before taking it between his lips.

"Mikey..." Gob breathes, fixated on his hand.

Michael pulls off with even more ease, lips pursed, then extends his tongue to cup the pair of them in the curve. He looks up conspiratorially at Gob before bobbing his head down to the palm.

Gob gasps, his dick filling out rapidly. "Mikey," he says again as his brother's mouth suckles hard. He blinks, and in an instant Michael's face is tipped up again, his eyes clouded over, skin broken and peeling away. Terror seizes Gob. He opens his mouth to scream, but the sound lodges in his throat until Michael bites down hard, his teeth sinking easily through the bones and severing his fingers all over again. The shriek echoes in the air as the thing that was Michael chews the bloody mess through his laughter.

The laughter rings in Gob's ears as he wakes with a start, gulping down air. His throat feels raw. Sweat runs down his face, and he realizes with horror that he's still rocking a solid boner.

"Well that can't be fucking normal."


	29. Day 29: Massage

Michael is certain he wouldn't allow this if his job weren't so damn stressful.

What else is he supposed to do? Company assets frozen, no time or room in the budget for professional services. If Gob is so willing to take time out of his day to help Michael relax, how could he say no?

His hands are, ironically, magic. Long, dexterous fingers, a firm grip, and a penchant for roaming all make for an irresistible massage. Michael sags easily in his seat. A puff of air escapes him, and a wave of tension goes along with it. He can practically hear Gob's smirk behind him, but in that exact moment, he's finding it hard to care.

"How's that, Mikey?" Gob murmurs near his ear, thumb digging into a particularly stubborn knot.

Goosebumps cover Michael's arm as his shoulder buckles. "Christ, that's good," he moans. "A little lower, maybe?"

"Sure thing."

But Michael's eyes fly open when Gob takes a few liberties with his request. "Didn't mean that far," he says weakly.

"Want me to stop?" Gob asks as if he already knows the answer.

"...no."


	30. Day 30: Swallowing

Gob is pretty sure he's never witnessed anything this hot in his life.

He stares down in continuous awe at Michael's lips stretched around his cock. A good half of it keeps disappearing behind them at a brisk pace, his length hardened into a deep, swollen red, shining with spit. Michael moans loudly, and what little is left in Gob's lungs huffs out. It's gotta be on purpose. Gob gasps in more air when Michael takes a moment to suckle over the tip, then groans deeply as he sinks down even deeper than before.

"Mike," Gob wheezes, his balls achingly tight. "Mikey, I'm gonna--gonna c-c--"

To Gob's pleasant surprise, Michael doesn't pull away. Each pulse of his load splashes within the confines of Michael's mouth, the wiggling heat of his tongue drawing out every last drop. Gob shudders hard, panting and moaning as he collapses back into his pillows.

Gob is still in a daze when he registers Michael sliding his mouth off. He crawls up Gob's body, a thumb brushing over his lips. Gob opens his mouth to say something, but his question dies fast as Michael meets him with a steady gaze and bends low, parting his lips. Gob closes his throat in an instant, and the warm come pools at the back of his mouth.

Even if he could speak, he wouldn't know what to say. His brain is thoroughly fried.

Michael grins down at him, then makes a show of swallowing the bit he kept. "Your turn."

Gob almost chokes.


	31. Day 31: Shower/Hand-jobs/Masturbation/Against a Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To conclude this challenge, a little epilogue to my fic Afternoon Delight

Michael wasted no time once he stepped into the shower. They really needed to rejoin the celebrations, and the sooner they did, the less suspicious their absence would seem. Fewer questions were always preferable to lying with an alibi, especially when it came to his brother.

Gob hesitated to follow immediately, testing the water with his hand around the curtain. Only when he was satisfied that it was hot enough did he duck in after. By that point, Michael had already washed off most of his body. He moved to give Gob access to the spray, but suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, the still cold tile making him gasp into Gob's mouth as it swooped in to smother his own. Gob's cock pressed against Michael's hip, fully hard. With a moan, Michael kissed him back, suckling the fresh droplets of water from his lips.

Gob finally pulled away with a smirk and reached for the soap. "Can't have you going back like that," he said, eyes shifting down.

Michael's gaze followed, his growing erection swimming into focus. "Oh, come on," he whined. "I said nothing below the belt."

"Unless it's a thorough scrubbing," Gob reminded him, his grin turning mischievous. "This was in a very dirty place, Michael. Better wash twice."

A handful of suds closed firmly around his dick, and Michael's head thudded softly against the wall.

" _Fuck_."

Gob wasted no time once Michael became putty in his hands. The pace he set was quick, determined and eager. Michael's arms climbed blindly over his shoulders, fingers threading behind Gob's neck, helping to block the water from rinsing off the soap too fast. The slick, relentless pleasure stripped away any focus Michael may have retained on his mission, the steam making him light-headed. His hips keened forward for more. By the time he realized that Gob had the ends of their dicks touching, fisting both with each stroke, Michael was gasping for relief.

"That's it, Mikey," Gob breathed, swallowing a desperate groan. "Once more, come on."

"Gob--" Michael's breath hitched. His eyes rolled back.

"Hell yeah, goddamn--blow one on me, guy--"

Something coiled deep inside Michael and snapped. His muted shout echoed throughout the bathroom, his already hazy vision speckling with the strength of his orgasm. He slumped back against the wall, chest heaving, and Gob groaned in the filthiest way as Michael's come made jacking himself that much hotter, leading him to follow mere moments later.

A steady stream of water continued to cascade over them as they panted against each other. Michael, regaining control of his senses first, felt around for Gob's face and drew him into a warm kiss, his lips curved into an equally warm smile as he broke away.

"You're not gonna have anything left for me tonight," he teased.

Gob chuckled, murmuring into another kiss. "Always got something for you, Mikey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I ACTUALLY COMPLETED KINKTOBER. It may not have been exactly one a day, and this last one came a bit late, but to be honest I’m pretty proud to accomplish something of this magnitude. To those of you who enjoyed the kinks, and especially to the brave souls who liked and/or commented on any given chapter, THANK YOU. You’re awesome and so, so appreciated. ;u;
> 
> Special shoutout to inouken and Zaxal for being incredible sources of encouragement and support! /blows kisses


End file.
